pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D Zealous Assassin
Archive 1 Updated with buffs in place, you do need ZV to use all the attacks on recharge, trust me, you do! --Frosty Mc Admin 11:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :use golden lotus strike for energy management--Relyk 20:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Golden Lotus is bad --Frosty Mc Admin 21:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::zealous vow is worse--Relyk 21:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Means you can use all your skills on recharge, 3 energy + disrupting your lol I am hitting you with 1/2 attack almost all the time isn't going to help. --Frosty Mc Admin 21:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::stop repeating yourself, stop being dumb. you dont need zealous vow to spam, bring critical eye or something--Relyk 21:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::how about you try it for yourself? I tried Critical Eye + 13 crit strikes and using skills on recharge with this is too much for it. --Frosty Mc Admin 21:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: hows going R/A [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::+ zealous daggerz [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Just tested, no energy issues on R/A with zealous daggers [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 22:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Well it's a completelty different build, ie different proffesion, you could probably take apply too. --Frosty Mc Admin 22:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) No DW, no KD, but it deals some pretty good damage and quite flexible with the disruption. The ranger version seems more interesting though... Dionyssios 23:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I already posted the ranger version [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) What about Way of the Empty Palm for emanage? Frees up secondary Pug pug 04:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Whoever Votes This Under great is bad :/ this pumps so much damage its not even funny. Drahgal Meir 06:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) : Imo it's not so great. It doesn't even kill armor of 60 with full chain, Also we faced such team at HA and there were no damage on us. I'm not going to rate then . ~Enar. hello. 06:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's not a spike chain it's a pressure chain .... [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Pressure chain it is , silly me , But it looks like bar that pressures, pressures, pressures, but never kills. Barbs would be needed, but then it would be fully TA build. :/ owait. syncing ra..Enar. 19:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Needs more golden fang strike+hoto--Relyk 07:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :agree. ~Enar. hello. 08:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::OMG FROSTY ACTUALLY SAID "I do really recommend trying this build before voting" OMG OMG OMG btw i also agree that you should test it [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah this build easily pumps 70 dps. Drahgal Meir 17:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I still like ranger version better for not having to cast elite spell every 15 sec + godam warriors ganking me everygame, although 50% less condition time is helpful [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::i did test it. Damage was very poor done by sin. Ranger primary is better. Atleast noone is ripping enchantments then. Ranger has vs elemental Resistance also, which is better vs sin armor. .Enar. 17:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Assassins do more damage than a ranger can, and also have better energy management. Drahgal Meir 17:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I'd rather run BB sin . R/a has better energy imo. Zealous and Attack skills cost only 2 energy. But still both damage is poor .Enar. 17:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I haven't tried this out myself, but we fought a team with 2 of these in TA and got rolled fairly quickly. I'll have to try it out. Re-Faith 17:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::A Backbreaker sin can be just as easily shutdown with a well timed d-shot/shield bash etc (which completely ruins your whole bar unless you run the 5 attack version). You can cover Zealous Vow or Featherfoot with eachother depending on what you prefer to be exposed (if you want to have your e-manage safe cover it with featherfoot, if you want your IMS safe, visa versa). Saying the damage is poor on an assassin then suggesting a ranger version with less dagger mastery is pretty contradictory. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: I wasn't really suggesting Ranger for like more damage. I just said its better since you don't have to cast anything. Enchantments can be ripped like today : Drain Enchantment + CE at same time in TA made me QQ. That's why W/D couldn't replace W/Any Endurance Spiker also. But still, Better Defense vs Elemental is better and Escape gives block 75%. Tbh every melee build can be countered with Blocking, Shield Bash. Just like Daze on casters. I still think that build is just a Hype of the new update which was bad imo. .Enar. 19:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You ran this in TA without vig spirit covering your enchantments, or judges insight for huge damage? Drahgal Meir 19:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: You always think of perfect situation where everything is covered and perfect. there is time when some monks don't recast your vig spirit after its ended. Since they have problem healing themselves or others. :/ What leads me to question - After WE got nerfed. people tried with Zvow, but failed because of Enchantment remove. it didn't got vetted since cover enchantments weren't good enough or what? .Enar. 19:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::ZVow Axe was bad :/ --Frosty Mc Admin 23:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Get a better monk, or atleast one who can manage energy? Drahgal Meir 03:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::: This builds is a bit meh at aeras like RA,FA,JQ. but if you play it in teams at TA,HA then its good when you have for example - barbs. Anyway fixed the Rate since i tested it long time now. .Enar. 06:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Needs more golden fang strike+hoto for bad people--Relyk 06:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :: Different Build, Different Time''.Enar.'' 07:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::wut?--Relyk 06:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) DB nurf Archive?--Tyrael-- 16:18, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :d--TahiriVeila 17:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Since the DB Nerf + update madness Jagged may be a 1/2 attack, but unsuspecting does a shit load of damage. --Frosty 14:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC)